Habit
by extra-victory
Summary: "What happens if I love you?" Emi x Maou, Adult themes, Adult Humor, Lemon. Sweet and Fluffy.


**Ex-V: I hope you like it!  
**

"It _is_ nice out, though-" Maou smiled down at his daughter, who was walking, cheerfully, alongside him, squeezing his ring finger.

"Oh, Look!" Emi, holding Alas=Rasmus' other hand, pointed up at a cloud passing overhead. "Doesn't that cloud look just like a bunny?"

Alas=Rasmus stared up into the sky, confused.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." Maou grinned. "Mommy is a little crazy."

Emi glared daggers over at the demon lord. "Your father has no creativity, hun. He lives a sad life-"

"Daddy is…Sad-?" Alas=Rasmus looked up at her father, devastated.

Maou twitched. "No, darling. _Mommy_ is just sad that she gained so much weight eating chocolate-"

The demon king dodged Emi's well placed kick at his throat. "Two pounds-!" She hissed, bright red. "I gained two pounds! How do you even _know_ that?! How much time do you spend looking at my hips-?!"

Maou cackled villainously, smirking at her. "Weren't you the one crying about it, last night? Into my shirt?"

"Oh, _right_." She scowled. "Didn't you get me that lame teddybear, with a heart on it?"

"To cheer you up-!" He snapped, defensively.

"That's right-!" She grinned, smug. "It said 'Be mine' On it-! _Loser_!"

He shook his head, trying to suppress an evil smile. "For _some_ reason, I remember you saying you'd treasure it forever-"

She flushed, grinding her teeth. "I-I was…kidding! I was lying, I…I threw it out immediately when I got home-!"

He stared over at her, eyes flashing. "Funny, you were sleeping with it, holding it tightly, when I woke you up this morning-"

She squealed, blushing, and poked his chest with her finger, outraged, but Alas=Rasmus interrupted them.

"Up…?" She tugged on Maou's pant leg, and he smiled down at her, picking her up, setting her on his shoulders.

As they walked back, in silence, to Emi's, Alas=Rasmus watched, fascinated, from her perch on the Demon King, a couple, nearby, holding a newborn baby, kissing.

 _(At Emi's apartment)_

"You said you work tomorrow, right-?" Maou flipped, disinterestedly, through a home improvement magazine.

"Mhm." Emi sighed, reclining, exhausted, on her couch. "Seven to five."

Before he could answer, Alas=Rasmus strolled into the room, holding a crayon drawing in both hands. "Momma…?"

Emi sat up, hopping off the couch to approach her daughter, and knelt beside the little girl. "What is it, hunny?"

"Mommy….Mommy loves daddy…?" the little girl looked up at her mother with wide, innocent eyes.

Silence. Emi choked, feeling heat fill her face. "H-huh?!"

She was aware of Maou desperately struggling not to crack up behind her.

"Mommy…Loves Daddy?" The little girl repeated, nervously.

Emi clenched her jaw, blushing furiously. "Y-Yes….Yes, Sweetheart…"

Maou cackled, and she glared at him.

The little girl turned to her father. "Daddy loves mommy?"

He froze, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Emi sniffed, grinning smugly up at him, when he met her eyes.

"Yes, Yes." He sighed, and Alas=Rasmus looked thrilled.

"Mommy and Daddy kiss!" She held up her crayon drawing for them to see, excitedly, pointing at it; on the paper, two crudely drawn people, one with short black hair, and the other with long purple hair, embracing each other. "Kiss! Like at the park-!"

" _What is she talking about-?!"_ Maou hissed to Emi, who had come to stand beside him.

"I don't know! I don't Know!" Emi whispered back, trembling, heat rising in her face. "She…She must have seen a couple kissing, when we were walking-!"

Maou took a step towards his daughter, nervously. "Er…Hun, That's not…"

"K-Kiss…?" Alas=Rasmus sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes, lower lip trembling. "Kiss…?"

The little girl pointed, desperately, at her drawing. Maou's heart shook.

Emi tugged on Maou's sleeve, glaring at him, and He turned to her, gaping, to find her, trembling, bright red. His jaw dropped. "You...You _can't be serious_ -"

The hero's expression turned instantly to ice. "Do you want to _break her heart?_ It's important that she thinks...That she thinks we...!"

Maou frowned, severely, hand on his head. "No, stop. Okay...I get it. You're right."

"Let…Let me be clear- We're going to do it, _once_ , for her, and it's going to be _rape_." She said at last, taking a small step towards him, bewildered. "This is rape."

"This is…fundamentally, _definitively_ , _not rape-_ " He glared back, eyes wide, twitching.

"Kiss…?" Alas=Rasmus sounded heartbroken. Maou and Emi took a step closer to one another, full of dread.

"Rapist." She hissed, blushing, as he approached her mouth.

"I hope I kill you someday-" He hissed back, setting his lips on hers, and his hands on her arms.

Like a surge of electricity, coursing through him, filling him, his eyes snapped back open; warmth flooded his body, and He realized he was holding her. A moment later, he realized exactly what that meant, and let her go, pulling himself back, off her.

Silence, dead silence in the room, as Maou stared down into her eyes, and she trembled, breathless, looking up at him, flushed.

"Yay!" Alas=Rasmus was delighted. "Yay, Mommy and Da-" Emi picked her daughter up, still blushing furiously, and left the room immediately, in silence.

Maou was left, heart pounding, alone in her living room.

 _(The next day)_

Maou and Emi walked together, Alas=Rasmus between them, in silence, never glancing at each other, never meeting each other's eyes.

 _God Damnit-_ Maou cursed himself up and down, as they approached MgRonalds. _Now What?!_

"S-So…" Emi managed at last, nervously, still looking anywhere but the demon lord, as they reached his workplace. "See…See you Later-!"

"Right…" He made to head through the automatic doors, rubbing the back of his neck, waving, already thanking his lucky stars. "Yeah-"

Alas=Rasmus wouldn't let him get away, grabbing his pant leg as he made to leave. "Daddy…Daddy and Mommy Kiss?"

Maou felt himself break into a cold sweat, as Emi shrieked, quietly, somewhere behind him. The demon lord turned back to the Hero, slowly.

"Is…Is she going to expect us to do this _every time_ -?!" He wondered out loud, in a small voice, as they stared the small distance across at each other, her blushing, him shaking.

"Just…Just do it-" She whispered, feeling her heart slam in her chest. He was _painfully_ aware of her breath on him, and the smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils.

He stared at her, shocked, for a moment, as she slowly looked away, blushing, squeezing her eyes shut, almost wincing, as if expecting an excruciating pain.

Maou felt something strange happen in his chest, watching the look on her face…

He pressed his lips against hers, ever so briefly; even as he pulled away, a moment later, waves of pleasure rocked him, staring into her red face. His lips tingled, and he could feel his heartbeat strain to keep up. Somehow, as he rushed into work, he couldn't get her face out of his mind.

 _Why….Why does it feel good?_ Maou struggled to keep himself focused on fries and soft drinks.

 _(At Emi's apartment, twenty minutes later)_

"Ah-!" The hero cradled her head, trembling, in the shower, steam coiling up around her. _"What's happening to me?!"_

 _(The next day)_

"What are we going to do-" Maou wailed, quietly, as Alas=Rasmus played, thrilled, on a playground nearby.

Emi, sitting next to him on a park bench, just watched their child fumble around, wordless. "It's your fault this happened-" She said at last, exasperated.

" _How is it my fault-?!"_ He snapped.

"I-I don't know yet-!" She hissed, glaring at him.

He sighed, rubbing his head, after a moment. "We can't just…keep this up."

"You think…You think I don't know that?!" She grumbled, crossing her arms, blushing faintly. "Think of something!"

"I see-" He scowled at her. "It's my fault, and _also_ my job to fix-"

 _(Twenty minutes later)_

The moment the door to Emi's building was in sight, the demon lord felt terror rock him once again; this time, however, he was horrified to find that what frightened him _most_ was the pleasant, addictive feeling that accompanied kissing Emilia the Hero.

 _I've got to stop this._ He racked his brain, desperate. Nothing. _This has to stop._

"Kiss?" Alas=Rasmus tugged Emi's dress, and Maou groaned internally. He turned, almost unwillingly, towards the hero. _Think of Something!_

Nothing.

Emi, fidgeting nervously, was tugging her hair, bright red.

 _Shit!_ He cursed to himself, feeling his heartbeat race, pulse pounding in his temples _. Shitshitshitshit!_

Somehow, his hands were around her; somehow, he was drawing her in, closer, trying not to think about how frighteningly _cute_ she looked, shutting his own eyes; Their lips met.

Emi Shuddered, sighing involuntarily, as his lips locked onto her; warmth flooded her body, feeling herself, the hero, in the arms of Satan, being cradled there. She trembled, hands on his chest, feeling her knees shake, just a bit. Her lips tingled, and she moaned, softly, restlessly, as he pulled back, after a moment longer than usual. He lingered there, an inch away from her lips, for another second, and she could feel his breath on her; it was dizzying.

Maou took a sudden, jerking step back, like he was coming to his senses, but he didn't tear his eyes off her. Somehow, she couldn't break eye contact with him, heart hammering inside her, despite her every urge screaming for her to drop her gaze to her toes.

"S-See you…See you later-" She stammered, barely, and he nodded, eyes wide, still caught up in her, still staring at her, gaping.

He couldn't find anything to say.

 _(That night, in Emi's Apartment)_

" _What do I do?!_ It feels good!"

"Oh, Hoh-" Rika chuckled, curling her mouth into a knowing smirk.

"It…It feels _physically_ good!" Emi amended, quickly, hissing, blushing. "Not…Not emotionally-!"

"Really-?" Rika teased. "It's just…If you _truly_ hated him, wouldn't you think it should be _agony_ -?"

Emi flushed, silent, as her coworker's words sunk in. "N-No! It…It _IS_ agony-!" She squealed, desperately, desperate to convince Rika and Desperate to convince herself. "I…I _hate_ him-!"

Rika just stared at her, grinning triumphantly, and somehow, even Emi knew she didn't look convinced.

 _(Four days later)_

Emi sighed, covering her eyes, rolling around on her bed.

 _How many times have we kissed, now?_ She wondered, listlessly, deep in the night. At first, it had been such a big deal, but now, Maou would simply pull her close, and quickly press their lips together.

Despite that, even thinking about it, about Maou taking her in his arms, forced a blush into her cheeks, and set her heart racing. She groaned, unable to prevent herself from visualizing his smirking smile. She stuffed her face into a pillow.

Alas=Rasmus never let them part ways without kissing anymore, even one time. She would cry for the rest of human history if they refused, And, somehow, she wasn't sure she wanted the little girl to stop.

 _(The next day, In Maou's apartment)_

The Demon lord set himself to work, filling out a three page long tax return form, content, as Alciel grilled meats behind him and Lucifer toyed around on the computer. Somewhere to his right, Rika flipped through a fashion magazine, while Emi and Alas=Rasmus were playing patty cake together at his left, laughing.

"Hey, Alciel-" Maou rubbed his nose, curious. "How much money do you think we'll get off this?"

"Several thousand, one would think-" The Demon general shrugged, before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why? Have you made plans for those funds already, My lord-?"

"Oh! A new computer-!" Lucifer spun around, enthusiastically, in his seat. "A gaming PC, I've been _dying_ to try this new release-"

"Absolutely not-!" Emi scowled, glaring over at him. "Alas=Rasmus needs new clothes, and-" Her voice died, suddenly, in the back of her throat.

Everyone in the room stared over at her, confused, as heat flooded her cheeks.

"Huh-?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow, concerned, but Emi shook her head, suddenly, visibly anxious.

"N-never mind-!" She held her head, after a moment. "Don't…Don't worry about it-"

Maou stared up at her, weirdly. She stood, meeting his gaze, and made her way over to him, trembling, before sitting next to him, whispering in his ear.

" _Maou_ -!" She hissed, terrified. He turned to her, confused. "Maou, we're trapped! How… _How are we going to get out of here, without_ …!"

Dread flooded his body, after a moment, as he realized what she was talking about. _Oh…Oh god…._

"We…We need to get everyone out-!" He whispered to her, fighting panic. "I have to leave in a few minutes-!"

A brief moment of silence.

"Uh, Everyone-" Emi stood up, shaking slightly. "Can…Can everyone…please leave?"

Alciel turned around, flipping the meats on the grill. "What are you saying? I'm cooking dinner-"

Lucifer didn't even budge. "I'm raiding. No chance-"

Rika looked up, suddenly delighted, catching on. "Oh, Emi…What are you talking about? We're all having such a good time…"

Maou felt himself break into a cold sweat. "You'll…You'll just have to come with me." He whispered to Emi, who nodded, trembling. "If we don't part ways, she won't expect us to kiss…"

A few minutes later, the demon lord gathered his shoes and jacket together, while Emi found her coat, hoping to slip out relatively unnoticed. Rika, however, was suddenly watching them like a hawk.

"Hey, Emi-?" the older woman stared, grinning, over at the hero. "I need your help with something. Can you come over here for a minute-?"

Emi shook in her boots, regretting explaining the situation to her coworker. "Er…I… _Uh_ , I have to go…with Maou…" She said, half-lamely.

"What?" Alciel frowned. "No you don't. He's going to work."

Maou cursed his general up and down.

"W-Wait…" Emi stammered, heat filling her face, as everyone turned to look at them.

"Kiss?" Alas=Rasmus wondered aloud, tugging Maou's pant leg, as he made to stealthily exit the premises. _Shit. Fuckkk_ \- He cursed himself, the sun and stars, everyone around, as his daughter looked devastated that her parents weren't embracing, the way they normally did.

"A-Ah…" Emi mumbled, flushed, stammering. " _D-Do something_ -!" She whispered to Maou, who looked just as lost as her.

"Mommy…Daddy…?" Alas=Rasmus sounded terrified.

"Tch…!" Maou stared down at his daughter out of the corner of his eye, well aware of the red in his cheeks, aware that she wasn't going to let them get away without kissing.

"L-Look over there!" He injected his words with as much urgency and curiosity as he could, pointing out the window, towards the far side of the room, hoping to draw everyone's attention away for just long enough... Unimpressed, nobody turned away.

"Retard! That wasn't convincing at all-!" Emi whispered to him, seething.

"Do better, bitch!" He hissed, inches from her mouth. "You didn't even try-!"

Everyone watched on, gasping, unwilling or unable to believe it, as the demon lord kissed the hero; the room erupted in screams and curses, as Alas=Rasmus smiled, relieved.

"Mommy and Daddy love each other!" She clapped her hands, thrilled, as the room fell into chaos and pandemonium around her.

"MY LOORDDDD!" Alciel howled, clutching his heart. "NOOO!"

 _(Two days later)_

Maou and Emi stood, side by side, knee deep in the kiddie pool, at the local water park, watching Alas=Rasmus splash about.

"We're pushovers…" Emi groaned, shaking her head.

"It's Not so bad-" Maou laughed, internally acknowledging that they never said no to the little girl. He looked out over the water park, admiring the dozens of crowded attractions and slides.

Emi glared at him, furious, and he looked over at her, curious. _What's her problem?_

"Stop that!" Emi hissed, hints of red filling her cheeks.

He raised an eyebrow at her, genuinely lost. "What?"

She flushed, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "S-Stop it! I….I know you're looking at other girls-!"

He felt his jaw drop, as she stood there, grinding her teeth, blushing. "H-Huh?!"

She seethed, looking around, flushed, seeing nothing but skimpy bathing suits, bikinis, and most of all, giant breasts. Tits, tits everywhere. She yelped, furious.

"Y-You're…You're molesting other women with your eyes-!" She snapped, fighting panic. "I…I have a bathing suit too, you know?!"

Emi watched, horrified, as Maou donned a wicked grin. "Emi... _Could it b_ e that you want me to _compliment your bathing suit_ -?"

She shrieked, bright red. _"T-that's not it-!_ "

A young couple passed them by, holding hands, interrupting her. "That poor girl…" The man whispered to his girlfriend, loudly enough for Maou and Emi to hear.

"Yeah…You can tell she wants his dick really bad-" The girl whispered back, and Emi's jaw dropped.

Silence.

Maou gaped, watching as the couple kept going, past them, and Emi stared, seizing, furiously red, at their backs, speechless, reaching out, helplessly, to them, as they paid her no mind, continuing on their merry way.

"W-wait…" Emi managed to say at last, radiantly red, when they were well out of earshot. "I…I don't want…His…Dick…."

 _(Twenty minutes later)_

"You're sure this one has a kids slide?" Emi crossed her arms, impatiently, as she and Maou waited with Alas=Rasmus in line on a winding staircase.

Maou shrugged, pointing over the railing at a relatively unintimidating, curving pink waterslide, running next to a much larger, much scarier black adult attraction. "That looks like a kids slide to me."

Emi sighed, kneeling down to her daughter's level. "Are you sure you want to ride this, sweety?"

Alsa=Rasmus pumped the fist. "Yes!"

Maou chuckled. "She takes after her father. Determination."

"You wish! This is bravery, and she gets it from her mother-!" Emi snapped, before blushing furiously, a moment later, realizing what they were talking about. "W-Wait a second…."

"Oh, We're up-" Maou turned, smiling, picking his daughter up, and handing her to a lifeguard, that set her, smiling warmly, on the tiny pink slide.

"See you at the bottom, Hun-" Maou waved, as Alas=Rasmus was whisked away by the water, screeching, delighted.

The demon king and Hero made to walk back down the stairs, but the lifeguard stopped them, pulling them over. "Hey-! Oh, Sorry. You can't walk back down, the stairs are one way."

Emi twitched. " _One way_?"

The lifeguard shrugged. "Not my rules, you know? You have to take the slide down."

Maou and Emi turned, as one, to stare over at the huge, intimidating black waterslide.

" _T-That_ one-?!" Emi gulped. Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose, nervously.

"Yeah. Go get on there, you're holding up the line-"

The hero hardened her resolve. "Fine. Fine. I'm going first-" She made to climb into the slide, but the lifeguard stopped her again.

" _Er_ , Sorry. It's a doubles slide only. You can't ride alone…" The lifeguard rubbed the back of his head. "Safety, and all that-"

Emi gaped at the man, mouth opening and closing ineffectively, face heating up. Maou stepped over to the edge of the slide, frowning, eyes narrowing. "You're saying we have to go down _together_?"

"I'm saying you have to go down together _quickly_ -" The lifeguard was clearly losing his patience. "There are people waiting, you know that right?"

"H-Hold on-!" Emi squeaked, but Maou was already climbing onto the slide behind her.

"Alright," The lifeguard moved them into position. "You sit in his lap, like this…Yeah. Now, put your arms around her…There you go-"

Maou felt Emi's ass grind against his crotch through her bathing suit, and said a quick prayer, hoping to avert disaster, as he placed his arms around her, and she yelped, quietly, flushed, wailing…

No such luck.

"H-Hey…" Emi turned to Maou, in his lap, eyes growing wide, cheeks bright red. "Something…Something is poking my butt…."

The lifeguard pushed them down the slide.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH-!"

They reached the bottom in what seemed like seconds, spilling out into a deep pool, tangled up in each other. They flailed about, hopelessly, in the water for a moment, before managing to separate, coming up for air at about the same time.

"Y-YOU-!" Emi shrieked, the moment he surfaced, steam pouring unapologetically from her brilliantly red face. "YOUR _BONER_ WENT _INTO MY BUTT_!"

There was dead silence in the pool, as everyone around just stared, gaping, at the two of them.

"Purely physiological-!" He snapped, defensively, poking her, still struggling with the memory of her ass grinding into him. "A purely physiological reaction-!"

"I don't want to hear it-! Apologize-!" She squeaked, before realizing that everyone around was watching them, blown away.

Silence.

Emi realized what she had said, and how it was being interpreted by the strangers around them. Maou looked around, beginning to catch on as well, slowly.

"N-No…Wait," Emi stammered, flushed, weakly, eyes spinning. "He…His erection was…ramming into my ass…That's why…"

Everyone around, including the lifeguards, started backing away slowly.

" _Are you an idiot-?!"_ Maou glared at her, before turning to the crowd, waving his hands, desperately. "No! No, She means…Like…On the slide, when we were riding…uh…."

He trailed off, hopelessly, half-lamely, unable to finish his sentence in any reasonable way.

 _(Ten minutes later)_

"Way to go-" Maou groaned, covering his eyes, as they walked around the park with Alas=Rasmus, looking for a cotton candy vendor. "Now all those people think we had _anal sex_ on the slide-"

Emi held her head, face crimson, mumbling to herself. "I just…want to die…"

"Maybe if you hadn't made such a big deal out of it-!"

Her head snapped up instantly, furious. "Maybe if you didn't _violate_ _me_ in broad daylight-!"

He twitched, veins popping in his forehead. "You sat on me! What do you want?! _What do you expect?!_ "

They glared at each other for a few minutes, in silence, before finding a place in line to buy Alas=Rasmus candy.

"D-Did…Did you like it-?" Emi whispered, at last, in a small voice.

Silence.

Maou turned his head, slowly, to stare at her, eyes wide. They looked at each other, in absolute silence, Maou's eyebrow rising, and Emi's face heating up.

Silence.

" _Did I like the feeling of your ass on my dick_?!" He said at last, unable to believe his ears.

She shrieked, hopelessly red. "NO! NOO-! That's…That's not what I said-!"

"That's what you said! _That's what you just asked me!"_

She was reduced to unintelligible wails, slamming her fists impotently against his chest, eyes squeezed tightly shut, furiously red.

They just stood there, locked into position, as she hung her head, staring down at her toes, panting. He couldn't tear his eyes off her, as she trembled there, inches away.

Silence.

"Don't you already have enough evidence to conclude that I liked it?" He said at last, hardly daring to believe what he was saying.

She looked up at him, dizzied. They stared at each other, feeling extremely strange.

 _(The Next day, At Emi's Apartment)_

"She wants you to put her to bed tonight-" Emi yawned, stretching; reclining on her sofa, a fashion magazine folded, discarded, on the coffee table beside her. "She's been talking about it all day."

Maou shrugged. "My pleasure. Did we pick up any more bedtime stories-?"

"Let's put it on the list for tomorrow. I had no time this afternoon…" She set her palms on her eyes, exhausted.

He grinned. "I'll improvise. I've heard this great tale, of a dastardly hero and handsome demon king…"

She sighed. "If I don't win at the end of your story, I'll kill you."

He shook his head. "Get that sword ready, because I'm trouncing you _thoroughly_ -"

He walked into Alas=Rasmus' room, and once Emi was sure he wasn't looking, she smiled to herself, blushing faintly, covering her face with the magazine she'd discarded a moment before.

 _(Twenty minutes later)_

Emi, overwhelmed by curiosity, snuck over to Alas=Rasmus' door, which was slightly ajar, and peered inside. On the little girl's bed, the demon king was holding his daughter, tightly, whispering a bedtime story to her, just loud enough for Emi to hear.

"And then, the Hero brandished her Sacred sword, Better half…" He said; Emi's ears pricked up. Alas=Rasmus gasped, fascinated. "She said, 'Demon Lord, your brutal scorched-earth campaign ends here!'"

Emi listened, attentively, curious.

"Daddy? Then what?" Alas=Rasmus was hanging on Maou's every word.

"Well, the Hero was righteous, and full of goodness, sweetheart. She was supported by all the oppressed and frightened people, innocents that had suffered for decades under the rule of an evil king." The demon lord smiled, warmly, down at his daughter. "And Satan was that hated villain, who had nothing but cruelty in his soul. He was alone, in his heart, because he'd never loved anyone, and he'd never cared for someone else."

Emi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The two of them fought, for hours and hours, until… After clashing again and again, the hero struck that devil down, piercing him, right through his lonely heart, with her heavenly blade."

Alas=Rasmus gasped, and, outside the room, Emi covered her mouth.

"Heart?" The little girl stared up at her father, awestruck.

"Yes." He put Alas=Rasmus down, standing up, beginning to tuck her in, grinning. "She got him, right in the heart. The Demon King was never the same after that day…So don't forget, hun. You won't lose if you have other people to fight for."

Emi realized her pulse was racing in her chest, and she could feel the blush in her cheeks. When she looked, carefully, through the crack in the door, and saw Maou, hugging his daughter, tightly, smiling, her heart threatened to burst.

 _(Two minutes later)_

Emi rushed over to the couch, planting herself back on it, hoping to look natural, just as Maou came strolling, silently, out of Alas=Rasmus' room.

"H-How…How'd it go…?" She whispered, after a moment.

He grinned, smirking at her. "Lovely. She cheered when I stomped you-"

She felt her heartbeat hammering in her temples. "I…I see…"

He gave her a weird look, before chuckling. "Sorry. I know you're tired, I'll be on my way."

She rushed to her feet, resisting the overwhelming urge to ask him if he could stay a while longer, as he collected his shoes and coat. "Do you work tomorrow-?" She wondered out loud, instead, as he opened her front door.

"Yeah-" He turned to her, tilting his head, smiling. "I'm closing, so-"

Without thinking, he leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers, the way he always did, whenever they went their separate ways.

Silence.

More silence.

"M-Maou?!" She breathed, squeaking, after a moment, bright red.

He stared at her, slowly, _slowly_ realizing that Alas=Rasmus wasn't awake, and hadn't insisted that they kiss, the way she usually did.

Speechless, dumbfounded, his eyes widened. Emi pressed her fingers to her lips, heart hammering.

 _Oh, shit!_ He cursed himself up and down, covering his eyes. _Really?_

"Force of habit-!" He gasped, after a moment, shaking his head wildly. "Force of habit! Its just…"

Emi couldn't find words to say, she just stared up at him, slack jawed.

"My bad! My fault-!" He managed, backing away slowly, wary. "My fault!"

He offered her, taking off out the door.

Emi just stood, stupidly, in the doorway, watching him run off, for a few minutes, until he was out of sight.

It was only then that she realized she was absolutely _horrified_ by her reaction.

 _(Ten minutes later)_

Emi held her head, trembling, practically sobbing, in the shower, still mortified. "What's happening to meeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

 _(The next day, At Mgronalds)_

"Why does it feel good-?" Maou couldn't stop thinking about the night before, utterly unaware that he was pronouncing his thoughts out loud. " _Why_ …?"

"Maou…?" Chiho sounded genuinely concerned.

He turned to her, completely out of it. "Y-yes?"

"Maou, You…You seem completely out of it…" Chiho rubbed her fingers together, nervous.

"…Don't be silly…" He smiled at her, before shaking his head, trying, in vain, to clear his mind. "I'm not out of it…It's just… _Why_?"

 _(That night, after closing)_

Maou wandered home, still in a daze.

 _This…This is pathetic._ He sighed, looking up into the stars. _This is unbecoming of the king in hell._

The demon lord rubbed the bridge of his nose, deep in thought. _Look, this isn't a big deal._ He flipped a coin high into the air, snatching it as it turned, falling down into his outstretched palm. _This isn't a problem. This won't affect the status quo._

He did his best to convince himself, largely unsuccessfully, as raindrops began to pour down around him. _So it feels good. So what? That's not a big deal. It's physiological. It's natural, an impulse, driven by the instinct to mate, buried in all men._

"Yeah…" He frowned. "The instinct… _What the fuck_."

 _It's fine if it feels good. She'll never know, and nothing will change._

Somehow, he was vaguely sad.

 _And nothing will change. She'll never know._

 _Thank god._

Maou sniffed, approaching his apartment, only just realizing that he hadn't brought an umbrella, soaking wet.

 _(Two days later)_

Maou and Emi walked together, smiling, Alas=Rasmus skipping gaily between them.

"We're both off tomorrow, right-?" She glanced over at the Demon King, checking her schedule, on her calendar, on her cellphone. "All day?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Yes."

They walked another few minutes, quietly. "What do you want to do?" She said at last, drumming up the courage.

He snorted. "I want to sleep in."

"Sucks to be you-!" She snapped. "That's not happening."

He gave her an exasperated sidelong look. "What do _you_ want to do, then-?

She glowed. "You can take me furniture shopping. If you don't want to _die_."

"What time would we be looking to do that?"

She sniffed. "Seven AM."

He cackled. "Impossible. I'll wake up at twelve, if you _beg_."

She glared at him. "Nobody wakes up at twelve. Dead people are awake before twelve."

"You're funny, but I'm setting my alarm for noon."

They continued on, glowering at each other, until Mgronald's was in sight.

Alas=Rasmus, distracted, waving to a dog passing by on the other side of the road, was paying her parents no attention.

"Eleven?" Emi sighed, as Maou adjusted his visor.

"Fine." He grinned, waving the automatic doors open, stepping inside, and taking his post behind the cash register.

Emi, smiling faintly to herself, picked Alas=Rasmus up, and went about her way, before stopping short, blood running cold.

 _HUH?!_ She thought, suddenly reeling. _Wait…._

 _He didn't kiss me?!_

For some reason, she was devastated. "He didn't kiss me!" She seethed, outraged. "Why didn't he kiss me?!"

She realized, terrified, that she was sorely disappointed.

 _(That very moment, inside Mgronalds)_

"I didn't kiss her…" Maou covered his eyes, groaning, in the middle of taking an order. "What the hell was Alas=Rasmus up to?!"

The customer frowned, confused. "Er…Sir?"

"I can't believe it!" The demon lord sighed. "Now, of all times. What a waste…"

"S-Sir…?" The customer looked mildly annoyed. Maou ignored him, strolling casually away from the cash register, deep in thought. Chiho, alarmed, ran up to finish the job for him, watching the assistant manager, worried, in her peripherals.

"I wonder if she noticed?" Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 _(That very moment, down the street)_

"What the hell!" Emi fumed, pacing, nervously, back and forth. "Now what?!"

 _(The next day, eleven AM)_

Silence.

The Demon lord refused to meet the Hero's eyes, and Emi had her gaze fixed squarely on her own toes.

 _Now what!_ Emi chewed her fingernails, senselessly anxious. When she looked up, Maou was busy staring, intently, at anything but her.

Maou cursed himself, silently. _She noticed. Oh, she definitely noticed._ "So…" He began, hesitantly, and her head snapped around to face him. "We _do_ need to stop by Mgronalds…Just for a minute-"

Emi tried to keep her voice even, hoping she sounded natural, hoping she sounded annoyed. "Why?"

He stared over at her, flatly. "I have to drop off an approval form."

Somehow, the atmosphere between them was totally alien. Alas=Rasmus, completely oblivious, was humming, some cheerful song, to herself, walking on Emi's hand.

The hero wracked her brain, desperately, desperate, looking for any answer, some sensible solution, something that made sense, to account for why he hadn't kissed her yesterday, and why he was acting so… _unfamiliar_ with her, today.

"H-Hey, Maou…" She began, desperate to know, desperate for any clue.

"Hm?" The demon king, wincing, stared over at her, preparing to be chewed out.

She didn't answer, horrified by his unenthusiastic response. _Something's wrong._ She held her head, thinking. _Something happened._

Mgronalds appeared, just over the horizon, and Emi felt anxiety build inside her, making her careless.

 _That's it. That's it._ She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. _If I can just get away from him…Alas=Rasmus will make us kiss again…_

"Hey-" She said, at last, hardening her resolve, determined to make this work. "I'm heading across the street for a coffee…"

He sweatdropped. "Want to wait a second? I'll come too."

"No!" She hissed, furious. "I'm going _now_. You stay here."

Maou's eyes narrowed, suspicious. "I'm pretty sure that place is closed today, Emi-"

"It's open! Okay? I checked. I'm going."

She made to leave, and Alas=Rasmus tugged her dress, staring up at her, confused. "Kiss?"

Emi held her breath, turning to see Maou's reaction; somehow, he looked incredibly relieved, or… _Was it intrigued?_ She felt her heart race, and the demon king set his lips on hers.

A moment passed; Maou didn't pull away, and she sighed, delighted, shutting her eyes…

And then, The hero gasped, realizing her hands were around his neck, and took an awkward, sudden half step back, bright red; Maou watched, nonplussed, as she picked up Alas=Rasmus, breathless, and ran across the street, to the coffee shop, desperate to get out of sight.

The door wouldn't open.

She felt ice in her blood, painfully aware of Maou watching her every move.

She tugged on the door again. _Oh….God….._

 _Of course it's closed!_ She wanted to scream. _He told you it was closed! He's going to know that you just made this up to get a kiss-! You told him you checked, and that it was open-!  
_

"It's closed." Maou observed, suddenly beside her.

She shrieked, bright red. "It's…! I was…!" Her words failed her, and he turned, eyebrow raised, to appraise her. "I was…!"

She stopped talking, and ran off immediately in the other direction, absolutely unwilling to face him.

 _(Ten minutes later)_

Emi made it, gasping, to her apartment, out of breath, flushed. _Okay._ She tried to suppress her panic. _It's fine…_

She unlocked the door, holding her head. _It's fine. It's fine. Just…_

The Hero stepped inside, shaking her head, heart pounding. _It's fine. As long as I never see Maou again…_

"Hey, Emi?" The demon king appeared, in a flash of purple demonic power, behind her, in the doorway, holding Alas=Rasmus in one hand and an Iced coffee in the other.

She staggered back, speechless, face bright red, backing herself into a bookshelf.

Maou put Alas=Rasmus down, patting her head, smiling for the little girl. "Go to your room, hun."

Emi just watched him, face on fire, struggling to think of something to say.

He glanced back up at her, silent, taking a step inside, shutting her door; holding the coffee out in one hand.

She glared at him, furious, before staring down at her feet. "Give me a break."

He grinned. "Did I get the coffee wrong? You like cream and sugar?"

Silence.

Maou was slightly unnerved to see tears fall, silent, from her eyes. "This is why I hate you. This sort of thing."

Maou laughed, nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about-"

She hissed, whipping a heavy book from her bookshelf at his head; It bounced off with a dull _thwack_. He rubbed his forehead for a moment, before frowning, apologetic, taking another step towards her.

"Thanks…." She said, after a moment. "Thank you for the coffee."

He grinned. "No problem."

"You…You _know_ I just made the coffee thing up on the spot, so we would be separated." Emi, still backed against her bookcase, managed to say, glaring off to the side. "And you're pretending you have no Idea, so I won't feel bad. That's horrible."

After a moment of heavy silence, he said "If you wanted a kiss, why didn't you just ask?".

"You think I can do something like that?" She screeched, despondent. "Just…Ask to kiss you, the _Overlord_?! My only enemy?! I can't, okay?! My heart can't take it-!"

Maou felt something stir in his chest.

She took a deep breath, after a moment, flushed, stepping away from the bookcase. When she looked up, at last, towards him, tearing up, his eyes flashed.

Maou grinned wickedly, taking another step towards her, grabbing her wrist. "Too bad. My heart isn't so weak."

"Eh-?" She managed, before he pulled her into him, snapping his lips onto hers.

Maou pressed his tongue into her, invading her body, and she squeaked, on his lips, furiously red, when he withdrew, but didn't push him away; After a moment, he set their mouths together again, and she nibbled his lower lip, dazed. They separated, but he didn't let her go, and she didn't push him off. Dizzied, Emi struggled to find breath. " _What the hell are you doing-"_ She gasped, after a moment, in his arms. He kissed her again, and her tongue found his; somehow, he was pushing her backwards…

She lost her footing, and dropped, shrieking, onto the coffee table, where she trembled, looking up at him, after a moment, radiantly red. "What…What the hell are you doing…" She panted, trying, unsuccessfully, to get her heartbeat under control. She picked a pillow up off the couch, and used it to cover her face.

Maou was breathing shallowly. "Do you love me?"

"Are…Are you going to have sex with me?" Emi managed to ask, at last, peering up at him from between her fingers.

Maou cackled, undoing the top button of his shirt. "I won't lie, I'm considering it."

She hurled the pillow at his face, furious, blushing. It bounced off, harmlessly. "Lie then! Dumbass! Don't tell me!"

Maou laughed after a moment, feeling relatively helpless. He knelt next to the coffee table, next to her. "What do you want me to do, Emi? Should I leave?"

"Don't leave." She held her head.

He sat next to her.

"Do you…" She asked, after an eternity of silence, still flushed. "Want to do shameless things to me?"

He looked up at the ceiling. "Awful things. _Really_ twisted things."

"Do you think I love you?"

"I think so."

She shivered, bright red. "Ahh…"

He peered over at her, somewhat concerned. "Everything okay?"

She trembled, biting her fist. "This is humiliating."

He considered this, turning it around in his head. "Is it alright if I ask _you_ a question?"

She nodded, bleak.

"What happens if I love you?"

She tugged her hair, nervous, but didn't answer. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, patiently.

"What will happen if you do?" She sighed, after a moment. "We'll be happy together? I'll be your girlfriend? I'll be your wife?"

He grinned.

She groaned. "Your _wife_! _Your_ wife!"

He cackled villainously. "Imagine that."

She shook her head. "Alciel will hang himself! Chiho will be heartbroken! You're supposed to _take over the world_!"

"I'll get to it." He shrugged, smiling, drumming his fingers on the table. "Eventually."

She was crying. "No! That's why you can't love me! This can't happen!"

Maou shut his eyes, shouldering a pang of regret. "Sorry-"

"No! No!" She sobbed, blushing. "Stop! I can still say no!"

"I'll make you do it." He took her hand, smirking.

"Don't! _Stop_!" She shrieked, alarmed.

Maou smiled, almost forlorn. "I love you. Be my girlfriend."

Emilia wept openly, collapsing onto the floor in front of him, holding his shirt by the collar. " _Unfair_ ….You're the worst…"

He grinned, after a moment. "Is that a yes?"

She sobbed, falling over, laying on the floor, dramatically, splayed out. After a moment, she stopped crying naturally, and just laid there, on the floor of her apartment. "Yes." She said, miserable.

Alas=Rasmus came wandering out of her room, eyes wide, seeing her mother, laying on the floor, on her back, and her father sitting upright, crosslegged, beside her.

She watched for a moment, head tilted. "Mommy and Daddy love each other?" She asked at last.

Maou cackled, and Emi groaned, unwilling to get up off the floor.

 **Ex-V: I hope you had fun! I'm going to be honest with you, this started out as something like a private joke, shared by me alone, and grew into this idea, a crackfic/drama hybrid? Let me know what you think, okay? I have a few more Maou x Emi stories in the works at the moment, including the second chapters of this, Circle and Talking; it's going to be a busy few days!**


End file.
